APH stallands family live
by zeldathehedghog
Summary: stallands [me] liife
1. Chapter 1 sister?

italy and japan sat in a large room chating. so itary why do you think Germany call this surprise meeting? because hea founda a little girl. he found a WHAT!? a little girl. they both went quiet as the door to the room opened. Germany walked in holding a small baby girl. guten tag italy and japan. italy and japan were shocked Germany was smiling at them. vhat? G-Germany your smiring. ivea never seen hima smile.

Vell im just happy. who is she enyway? Si ivea never seen hera before. Her name is Britney she the country of stalland she my little sister. SHESA SOA CUTE! SHUT UP ITALY you'll wake her up! too late britneys eyes flew open and she looked up at her brother and smiled, but then looked behind herself and immediately got frightened shed never met italy or japan.

AHHHA! she screamed and tryed to hide her face. Oh shes shy. its ok britney thare who i was talking about. she looked again and recognized them. i-tawy j-japan? Germany nodded. how ord is she Germany? shes 1. wow shesa very young. yes now lets start the meeting italy will hold her? si i will. Germany handed italy britney.

ok i have lots more things to do now that my sister is living with me an-. Germany howa dida youa find her? vell it was 3 weeks ago and i vas in my house and someone knocked on my door...

Germany opened his door and saw small baby in a basket a big bag was laying next to her with a note on it. vhat the!? Germany grabed the basket and bag then walked into his house. he layed the basket on the table with the bag.. vhy vould someone leave a baby at someones door? Germany grabed the note on the bag and read it. Dear Germany Im very ill and can no longer care for your Schwester. ive put all the things needed to rase her. her name is britney. shes the country of stalland and she 1 year old. her birthday is 9/26. tell her that mutti loves her. - mutti

Germany read the note 10 times. s-schwester. schwester. SCHWESTER! VHEN DID I HAVE A SCHWESTER! VATI PAST VHEN I VAS LITTLE! I DONT KNOV VHO MY MUTTI IS AND I GET A RANDOM NOTE FROM HER! HOV IS THIS PO-. he was cut off by loud crying. oh gott. WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA! Vhats wrong!? MUTTI! I VANT MUTTI! its ok im going to rase you please come down!

She opened her eyes still crying and stared at him. she stoped crying and looked at Germanys eyes. thare big and blue with small pupils. she remembered something her mom shown her. looky sveety these are your bruders gilbert and ludwig. showing a photo of 2 young boys. the oldest had large oddly shaped eyes and the youngest big with small pupils.

she know who the man was. B-Bruder. vhat? BRUDER BIG BRUDER! she jumped into hes arms. Germany went teary eyed. i vove you bruder. i-i vove you t-. HAY WEST! prussia walked into the room and froze. um west? vhat are you doing? Germany put britney on the floor. she slowly walked up to prussia who just looked at her. she looked at his eyes. thare red,big and had big pupils. he looked like the other boy from the photo. BRUDER!  
Bruder big bruder up! Huh? she wants you to pick her up. prussia picked britney up and she cuddled his neck. west vhy do you have a child? just read this and knov vhy. Germany handed prussia the note. prussia read the note note then looked back a Germany. Y-you mean s-shes our s-schwester? yes. oh...mein...gott. i knov its creepy.

Prussia looked at the girl. she was smiling and cuddling his neck. she opened her eyes they were blue much like Germanys. vell she does look like vati she has blue eyes. ja well vhat do ve do now ive never took care of a child. i dont knov. *growl* i hunwy. ill get her bottle.

Germany walked over to the bag and grabbed the bottle then walked back to britney and prussia. here. he handed her the bottle. she happly grabbed the bottle and started drinking. Germany smiled. west? vhat? your smiling! so im just happy. you happy HHAHAHAHAHA THATS THE FUNNIST THING IVE EVER HEARD!

SHUT UP PRUSSIA! *giggle* you funny. prussia looked at britney and smiled she was pritty cute. look vhos smiling now. shut up! britney smiled and giggled at the 2 men. prussia im going to set up the spare bed for DONT LEAVE ME VITH HER I DONT KNOV HOV TO TAKE CARE OF A KID! Germany walked out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2 intro to family

Prussia sat Britney on the floor." um ok what do you want to do? Britney looked at him confused. "Ill go get your bag mabe it has some toys in ran to get the bag. britney looked arownd and saw a small chest. she walked over to it it was opened it and looked inside. thare where several photos of a small girl. she had short hair it was brown and she had a small curl in her hair she had on a made outfit she was cute.

then she saw something blue and fluffy. she grabed it and pulled it out. it was a small stuffed cat. she sat down holding the stuffed cat and she smiled. then she hugged it. then germany walked into the room."hay prussia do you knov vhare the extra screvs a-. he stoped seeing the stuffed cat."VHARE DID YOU GET THAT! he said snaping the cat out of her hands. "ZAT IS MINE! britney looked at him with sad eyes and began to cry (wow unintentional rhyme) prussia ran into the room."WEST VHAT DID YOU DO!said prussia picking up britney.

"She vell i looked at the cat germany had."vait is zat the stuffed cat i gave you vhen you vhere little? germany felt embarrassed. "ja it is. "is that vhat this is about. "ja i had this in my chest and vas hoping zat no one vould not find it. "*sigh* you didint have to keep that thing. "its the only gift enyone gave me."ugh then vhat are ve going to do the bag has no toys in it just dipers, bottles,milk and food but no toys.

germany looked at the blue cat and then to his sister."*sigh* britney. britney turned to germany. he held out the stuffed cat. britney hesitated before grabing the stuffed cat. she smiled and giggled. germany pated her on the head and smiled thay ware a true family.

end of flash back -  
"Zats how i found her."oh ia get it."lets get zhe meeting the meeting went on britney sat in italys lap she was 1 so she didint understand much of what thay where meeting ended and germany took britney from italy so thay could go home." bye itawy bye japan! both men waved goodbye to the the next 2 years britney had been going to germanys training loved to watching them.

time skip -  
"vare ve going big bruder?britney asked as her,her brothers,japan, and italy walked to a huge mansion."ve`re going to have a meeting at austrias he`s our cousin."ooooohhh ok big bruder. when they made it to the door hungary was waiting for them."hello hungary. germany said holding britneys hand."hi its great to see you. then she notest britney." aww and how is this little one? britney hide behind her brother."britney dont be shy hungary vont hurt you. britney came out and looked at hungarys eyes,thay whare green and looked like hers.

"hewo .'why hello little one whats your name?britney remembered what her brother said for her to say if enyone asked her that." my name is bwitney am the countwy of stawwand nice to meet you."and what a well behaved country you are britney."tank you ma'am."your wellcome blushed and smiled."you guys will have to help me find austria i haveint seen him all day."ja we`ll let them in." should i help big bruder?"ja you can go look arownd just be carefull."ok bruder i dashed was carefull and made sure to look everywhare.

then she heard music,piano music. she dashed arownd the corner and stoped at a doorway. thare was a man sitting at a piano playing music. britney smiled it was pritty started humming which makes him stop."huh?he turns arownd and sees britney."whare did you come from?his voice was se started to cry."GHA d-dont cry please uhhh crap what do i do? britney griped the small stuffed cat she had. the man ran over to britney and picked her up."shhhh its ok calm down. he started talking in a calm tone hopeing to calm her.

she calmed down enough to talk."ok now can you please tell me who you are?"i-im bwitney am the countwy of stawwand swr."humm well im looked at his eyes thare smiled."i fownd you."huh?"big bruder is looking for you."who is your bruder?"ludwig!"oh yha that meeting we're having i forgot,well lets go find your didint take long to find them,but it was long enough to make her fall asleep.

"i see you met britney. germany said after finding them."yha she found me."vell lets start zhe the meeting went on britney slept through it in austrias was kind of happy to have a new little cousin. a ture family indeed.  
to be continued 


End file.
